Unexpected help
by TillsyP
Summary: Harry is having trouble preparing for the first task, when someone unexpected offers to help him. M rating to be safe. First fic.
1. Chapter 1

Unexpeted help.

Sadly I do not own any right to the Harry Potter series, but I do own this story and plot.

AN/ This is a favor for a friend, and I am pretty sure this will just be a oneshot.

Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry the most wonderful place in the world; the only place Harry had ever felt at home, now felt completely foreign. Ever since his name had come out of the goblet of fire his best friend had been totally hostile to him. Ron not only refused to believe that harry has not entered his name himself, he would not speak to him. Harry had only this alone at the Dursley's.

He sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he glanced at lamp he had brought with him. The flame was considerably lower than when he had first come to the library. Harry was currently researching a foolproof way to keep a dragon at bay, with the first task looming ever closer, he had begun to panic that he would not find a suitable spell in time.

He was just beginning to lose hope when he heard a nose coming from somewhere in the depths of the large library. Now this could be seen as quite peculiar considering it was well after curfew and no one (including Harry) should be here. Harry slowly got up, careful to make no noise and slid his invisibility cloak over himself. He crept through the rows silently searching for the source of the noise. When he was satisfied that no one was there with him, walked back to his table,surprised to find someone already seated there.

" I should have known you would be here Potter" drawled the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy. Harry stood there, at a loss for words. How could Malfoy possibly know he was there? " Relax Potter, there's nothing wrong with that damned cloak of yours,I can see your shoe" the blonde retorted. Harry let out a noticeable sigh of relief at the answer to his silent question. " What do you want Malfoy?" he asked as he removed his cloak. Malfoy seemed to ponder this a moment before finally replying, " Nothing really, just thought maybe you could use some help." Harry glared at the Slytherin with a look of distrust on adorning his face. " That's a laugh, why would you ever help me?' Harry sneered 'Or for that matter, any one else?'"

Malfoy gave him a thoughtful look before stammering " Well with you and the Weasel not talking, I figured you may be lonely, and I always said that you and I should have been friends." Harry was taken aback by the unexpected offer of help. With one look in Malfoy's steely gray eyes, he realized that his offer was genuine, though Harry was still hesitant. He resolved to chance it, seeing as his endless seeming days searching with Hermione had proved to be fruitless, and took a seat. " Er, right then... how exactly are you supposed to help me?" A confused look spread across Malfoy's face as he tried to find an answer. " Well i hadn't exactly worked that part out yet, I assume though that the first task has something to do with dragons?" he replied. Obviously disappointed in the lack of help coming from the Slytherin, Harry nodded and begun reading through a somewhat promising book titled _Dragon taming for the daft_.

Malfoy felt a bit uneasy and began steadily reading over Harry's shoulder, letting his hair fall next to Harry's cheek. At this harry stiffened, he glanced at Malfoy discomfort coursing through him. However, Malfoy did not read it as that and promptly leaned in and gave scruffy haired brunette a peck on the lips.

Harry shot back out of his chair, clearly shocked. "What the hell Draco?" he exclaimed. Embarrassment and hurt riddled Draco's face as he stared up at Harry with pleading eyes. " Well... I just... I thought that you and the Weasel were... I mean..." he stammered. Harry blushed crimson as he realized what Draco was trying to say. " No you great git, we're just friends, that's all we have ever been." He was finally able to reply. " And you, your I mean... well your gay aren't you?" Draco nodded, hurt and disappointed before Harry could say anything else he ran from the library, angry with himself for what he had done.

After Malfoy's speedy departure Harry, still shaking, decided it was best that he return to the common room. As he walked through the portrait hole some time later, he saw Ron sleeping in the chairs by the fire. Normally he would have run straight to Ron to laugh about the incident in the library, but considering that they weren't talking he went straight up to bed.

As he lay in his bed, Harry couldn't help but remember the hurt look on Malfoy's couldn't help but pity the Slytherin boy, for his actions. He also couldn't help think that though the kiss had been unwanted at the time, it was not in fact all that terrible. Smiling to himself he rolled over and fell asleep, dreaming of Draco Malfoy.


	2. Chapter 2

Sadly I own no rights to the Harry Potter franchise.

AN/ I am only continuing this story for the sake of FeedMikey who convinced me to write this story in the first place, along with a couple of other people asking me to continue with it. Sorry that it took so long, I have been juggling classes, work and a social life for a while now and haven't really had the time for much of anything. Well hope you guys like it.

As Draco awoke the next morning the full weight of his actions began to press upon him. He just knew that Potter had told someone and had a great laugh over the incident as soon as he had left the library, because why wouldn't he? Draco had been stupid and now the entire school would find out just how ridiculous he had been.

He began to get dressed for the day and felt queasy at the prospect of seeing Harry in potions class. Draco didn't think he could stand to see the Gryffindor after last night. His legs wobbled as he walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast not even remotely listening to whatever Crabbe and Goyle were bickering about. As he entered the Great Hall he waited to hear the snickers he knew would come from the other students, but surprisingly there were none. Everything seemed to be normal, it seemed as if Potter had kept his mouth shut after all.

Draco sat at the Slytherin table and began to fill his plate, barely touching his food. It had been a full year since he had realized that his seeming hatred for Potter was actually anger that should have been directed at himself for his attraction to the green eyed Gryffindor. He had realized this during the Quidditch match last year against Gryffindor, when Potter had bumped into him during their race to catch the Golden snitch. Draco had thought that the electricity zinging through his body from the touch was merely adrenaline from the thrill of the game. It was later that week in potions class that he had felt the same shock when looking into those emerald green class bell rang and shook Draco from his thoughts. He groaned and grabbed his bag and headed down to potions.

He halfheartedly joked Crabbe, Goyle, and Blaise on their way down to the dungeons. Until he saw Potter and his face became heated, his "friends" mistook his blush for anger and set in on Harry and Hermione with the normal taunts and jeers.

****** Harry's pov

As Harry and Hermione entered the corridor of the potions class, he saw Draco and his friends. Harry although still embarrassed, felt slightly elated at looking at the blonde. Draco was a bright shade of red that betrayed to only him, his equal embarrassment. Harry looked at him, ignoring the jeers, and winked. The shocked look on Draco's face was priceless. He chuckled outloud, gaining a confused look from Hermione. "

" You know Harry, I think this task is making you lose it, Crabbe just insulted your family and you laughed" Hermione whispered. " Dont worry 'Mione, just a little private joke between me and Malfoy" Harry chuckled in reply.

********* Draco's POV

Potions class seemed to drag on forever, the only thing that kept Draco occupied through Crabbe's incessant blubbering was the hope that Potter might actually feel something for him. This, Draco reflected was a silly, insane and off the wall hope, and yet Potter had winked at him. Of all the things he expected this the least, Draco looked towards Potters table to see Snape hovering dangerously close and lecturing him on the poor state of his antidote. Potter looked over and caught his wandering eye and smirked, Draco immediately flushed and turned away, knocking over his armadillo bile all over Crabbe.

" Oy whatcha do that for?" Crabbe grunted irritably.

"Thought maybe it would mask your stench a bit" He retorted fury and shame making him flush even further.

The rest of potions passed very slowly for Draco, but when the bell rang he flew from the door, oblivious to the protests of Goyle, and Crabbe who he had left to pack up his things. Whatever Potter thought of him, it wouldn't matter, they would never be able to act on their feelings their worlds were far too different.


End file.
